


See You

by iAmYou



Series: One Shots [11]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAmYou/pseuds/iAmYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sort of AU Journey's End prequel. The dimension cannon is working, where does Rose end up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You

**Author's Note:**

> I think, other than the HP one, this is the first thing I've written with limited angst. Could be wrong.
> 
> Oh, right. The zoo one too.

It was working.

The cannon was finally, finally  _working_.

"Fantastic!" She had shouted after the scientists had concluded that the cannon had a high chance of success. She could get the Doctor back now. It really was fantastic.

Except for the disappearing stars, of course. Ah well. What was the Doctor without multiverse-endangering evils?

 

"I can't believe Jackie let you be first try," said Mickey as she prepared to leave. At Rose's guilty look, he laughed. "She don't know, does she?"

"Neither does Pete, so don't tell 'em. We've both been on the receiving end of Mum's slaps." They both laughed at that, and Rose turned to Jake, who nodded.

"Ten seconds, last words in case it goes wrong?"

"Well, as a wise man once said," Rose began. "See you in hell!" She vanished with a flash.

 

The first thing Rose sees upon landing is a familiar man whose mouth was open in shock. The second thing is a room she's been in multiple times before.

"You know, I never thought Hell would be in Cardiff," she said, to which Jack grinned.

"Oh, you'd be surprised."


End file.
